62studiofandomcom-20200214-history
62-chan
62-chan is a succubus who serves as a representative for 62studio. She was first introduced in a blog post on June 2, 2019 (i.e. 6/2/2019). Since then, she has appeared in the games Lust Memory and Succubus Puttel. Appearance So far, 62-chan has only been depicted from the waist up. She has pale skin and white hair. Her eyes are blue and appear to have cross-shaped pupils. She has pointed ears and curled horns resembling those of a sheep, as well as the usual bat-like wings possessed by succubi. Like most succubi, she has large breasts. She wears a low-cut blue dress and a white jacket decorated with a purple ribbon. On her neck, she wears a black choker with a cross hanging from it. Personality Note: The following sections include information from untranslated sources, and are subject to change. According to her initial profile, 62-chan has a friendly personality. She addresses human men as "senpai" (先輩) and actively shortens her distance with them. Despite her friendly personality, her true thoughts are a mystery. Her hobbies are retro games and sound games. History Lust Memory At the beginning of the game, 62-chan appears, asks if "you" (presumably referring to the player) understand and then says she'll guide "you" to a dream world. 62-chan then appears before Chloe in an otherwise empty playground. She introduces herself as someone who'll guide Chloe to the world of dreams. She causes Chloe to fall unconscious and takes her to a world of succubi. When Chloe wakes up, 62-chan kisses her and then welcomes her to this world. She explains how it's ruled by succubi and says that Chloe has two options: to be unable to escape due to the pleasures of the succubi, or to return to her world and resume her normal life. She shares her power with Chloe to allow the human to fight against succubi (represented in-game by her giving Chloe 50 levels), tells her to enjoy this world and then leaves. After Chloe defeats her sixth succubus, 62-chan appears before her again. She thanks Chloe for her work and gives her a rank based on her (and thus, the player's) performance. If this rank is not high enough, Chloe is unable to escape the succubus world. She is then returned to the starting forest to try again. If the rank is high enough, 62-chan talks about how Chloe will become a ruthless succubus and asks if she can change this fate. Chloe is sent on to confront the one responsible for her plight, Lust Reaper. If Chloe wins this battle, she is returned to the human world. 62-chan comments on these events (including on how Chloe thinks that it was all just a dream), hopes that the player had fun and bids goodbye to them. If Chloe loses, she is transformed into a succubus by Lust Reaper. 62-chan explains that this is the backstory of Manuve, who will eventually encounter a human boy drawn into the world (a reference to Lust Grimm) and says that this is the end. Succubus Puttel 62-chan appears in seven Hidden Rooms scattered throughout the world. She sells expensive but powerful items to Azreth. Category:Characters Category:Succubi Category:Lust Memory characters Category:Succubus Puttel characters